Up In the Sky
by Kellyyy
Summary: 'Some part of you knows it is true, yet it seems much easier to you to forget that. It isn't true, you tell yourself. And if you say it long enough, and loud enough, you might just believe it.' Short drabble. LP. Lucas-centric.


**Summary: **'Some part of you knows it is true, yet it seems much easier to you to forget that. It isn't true, you tell yourself. And if you say it long enough, and loud enough, you might just believe it.' Short drabble. LP. Lucas-centric.

**AN: **Hi everyone! I have _no _idea where this came from, it's just a short drabble, quite AU, but I hope you all like it! I've never written in second person before, so I hope I did somewhat good with this. Please let me know what you think of it, I'd appreciate it so much! Oh, and I know I've been _very _vague in this story and there are many questions unanswered, but I guess that's kind of the point :P To be completely honest, I don't have much of an idea of it myself either :P

And story title this time comes from the song _Melvin _by _Arsenal_. It's a _great _song and a great Belgian band, so I suggest you'd check it out ;P

Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Up In the Sky<strong>

_This is the end, Lucas. I'm sorry._

You hear her say those seven words and you're sure you're hearing it wrong. You simply _have _to. Because it _can't _be true. Some part of you knows it is though, but it seems much easier to you to forget that. _It isn't true_, you tell yourself. And if you say it long enough, and loud enough, you might just believe it.

You hear her say those seven words and then you see her walking away from you and your mind is telling you to follow her, follow her because you _know _she's talking nonsense. But your body isn't quite feeling the same. You just stand there, frozen, your legs unable to move themselves forward. You just stand there and tell yourself, make yourself believe that _it isn't true_.

You see other people walking past you and you can only stand still. You want to follow them, go outside as well, go search for her, but you can't. You can't. So you just stand still. And you hear that voice in your head, telling you that she is right, that it really is the end. But it can't be. It can't be true. _It isn't true._

Minutes pass and you keep on standing in that very same spot, the look in your eyes soulless. Just a moment ago someone came up to you, asking you if everything was alright. You turn your head and nod briefly before looking back in that same direction you have been looking in ever since she walked away from you.

You know things weren't supposed to be like that. It wasn't supposed to end like that. In fact, it wasn't supposed to end _at all_.

It's falling in love and being happy and stay happy. That's the only way things are supposed to be.

_Supposed _to be. It isn't like that though.

You know things haven't been fair. You know she doesn't deserve all of this, but neither do you, right? You can't help all of what happened, it hasn't been all your fault.

All you ever did was love her and try to make her happy. Guess the _try _in that sentence being the most important part. And you failed.

You don't make her happy, not anymore that is. You don't make each other happy anymore, not the way you used to. Now, you just live together, but not _together_. If that even makes sense. And you know it's not her fault. It's not yours either. You know there's no one to blame, you know things like this happen.

It's just _life_.

But that doesn't mean you're ready to accept it.

And suddenly you're running. You're running so sudden and so fast that you're sure people must be looking. And you know they'd see a man on a mission. You have no idea which way she went, which street she chose to take. She could've gone any way. Yet, there is only one way your feet are dragging you to. And somehow you're a hundred percent sure that at the end of that way, you'll find her. Because you _have _to. Because, what'll happen if you don't? You're not too sure you even want to think about that.

You come to a stop when you reach your end, panting heavily and blinking a couple of times when you notice the emptiness of the old court.

Still out of breath, you shut your eyes close and pray with all that you have that things will be different when you open them again. And then that's what you do. You open your eyes, blinking again rapidly, but the emptiness is still all you see.

It's all you can see, hear, _feel_. It's just lonely emptiness.

Peyton isn't there and then it all hits you so hard that you fall down onto the concrete.

She meant it. She said it was the end and she meant it. _It is true_.

There is no way to mend what is broken, you know you have tried all that could have been tried. You know it now. You know it is true. And you know that by the time you'll get home, her stuff will be gone. And she will be gone. And you know that then, it'll hit you even more that it hit you just mere seconds ago. So you just stay where you are right then. On the ground, on the concrete of that old court where both of you have spent so much time already in your lives. Together and apart.

It is true.

You don't want to believe it, but you have no choice anymore now. You know it is true. You know why it happened and you know how it happened. You might even know what you could've done to prevent it.

And as you sit there and think about all the things you know, there is one thing you _don't _know.

_You don't know how to move on now._


End file.
